gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam
The GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam (aka Noble Gundam in the English dub) is a Mobile Fighter for the nation of Neo Sweden built for the 13th Gundam Fight. It is featured in the anime Mobile Fighter G Gundam and is piloted by Allenby Beardsley. Technology & Combat Characteristics Neo Sweden's entry in the 13th Gundam Fight was the Nobel Gundam. It had superior abilities, and it's unique beam ribbon provided considerably more reach than standard beam sabers. A unique feature is the Berserker System, which amplifies the pilot's abilities greatly, but reduces thought to the one objective: defeating the opponent no matter what. This system requires a transmission device outside of the arena to be activated, so the pilot has no control over it. The bows on the chest and back of the suit are actually ducts and thrusters respectively. The "hair" is actually a set of cooling fins. Another interesting note is that the hair is spread out in Berserker Mode, giving the Nobel Gundam a slightly wilder appearance as opposed to the ladylike appearance in its Normal Mode. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :A pair of head-mounted shell firing weapons with a have high rate of fire. Used mainly for hindering opponents. ;*Beam Ribbon :Beam armament for short and medium range combat. In addition to changing the shape of the beam like a whip, it can also be used as a beam saber by adjusting the output. ;*Beam Hula Hoop :A hula hoop-shaped armament formed of beams. Special Equipment & Features ;*Berserker System :The Berserker System is Neo-Sweden's newest system for their Gundam Fighter during the 13th Gundam Fight, it forces pilots to be controlled from the outside. When activated by the Neo Sweden support crew, this system brings out 120% of Allenby's latent fighting ability, while at the same time transforming her into a raging beast - a literal berserker. The Nobel Gundam glows red hot while in its Berserker Mode, and the radiator fins on its head unfold to help dissipate this immense heat. The receiver of this system is in the immediate vicinity of the cockpit, and if it is destroyed, control from the outside becomes impossible, but considerable skill is required to destroy it from the outside without damaging the pilot. Special Attacks ;*Bakunetsu God Finger :Originally a special technique of the GF13-017NJII God Gundam. First used in a tag battle with Domon Kasshu. The reason why the Nobel Gundam can use this technique is because Allenby learned the internal structure of God Gundam when teaching Domon tricks, and changed the circuit considering the combining technique with Domon before the tag battle. History The Nobel Gundam was created as Neo Sweden's entry into the 13th Gundam Fight. The Nobel Gundam featured a deceptive facade: the image of a Japanese schoolgirl's uniform. However, this innocent appearance was contrasted by the incredible agility and power of pilot Allenby Beardsley, the only female Gundam Fighter in the tournament. The Nobel Gundam's light frame made it incredibly agile, putting Allenby on the same level of agile fighters like Master Asia, Domon Kasshu, Schwarz Bruder and Sai Saici. The Nobel Gundam was lightly armed with two head vulcans and beam-generated ribbons and hoops. But these light armaments did not encompass the Nobel Gundam's true power. The military of Neo Sweden developed a 'Berserker System' to broadcast waves directly to Allenby and tap her latent fighting power, bringing it up to 120%. While in Berserker Mode, Allenby became even faster and more powerful, but she loses control of herself. Neo Sweden used the Berserker System to bring Allenby many victories, until she faced Domon's GF13-017NJII God Gundam. Domon was able to reach Allenby's mind in Berserker Mode, which caused the system to overload. Afterwards, Allenby became a close friend of Domon's and assisted him in training for new battles. Allenby's abilities greatly interested Neo Hong Kong's mayor Wong Yunfat, who later kidnapped her and infected her with DG cells. The infected 'Devil Allenby' was forced to become the pilot of the Walter Gundam, one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the JDG-00X Devil Gundam. After recovering from DG cell infection, Allenby fought with the World Gundam Federation in the final battle against the Devil Gundam, with a duplicate of the Nobel Gundam. Variants ;*GF13-050NSWII Super Nobel Gundam (High Mobility Nobel Gundam) ;*GF13-050NSWTuk Nobel Gundam Unit 1 (Tuk Type)Model Graphix Magazine Vol.127 : The first prototype of the Nobel Gundam series. The unit is only equipped with Vulcan Guns and has sphere shaped thrusters and long hair verniers on its head, allowing it to have enhanced mobility. However the balance of the suit was poor, therefore the developers rejected the design. It's design is based on Sailor Moon.'' ;*GF13-050NSWMiz Nobel Gundam Unit 2 (Miz Type) : Second prototype of the Nobel Gundam series. The large hair thrusters were committed from the design and is replaced with a stabilizer. It's mainly used for data gathering. It's colors and design were based on ''Sailor Mercury. ;*GF13-050NSWHin Nobel Gundam Unit 3 (Hin Type) : Third prototype of the Nobel Gundam series. The unit uses fire-based weaponry on it design as well as enhanced armor, giving it a much slender appearance. It also incorporated a prototype version of the Berserker System. However the system is deemed unstable and was not satisfactory. It's colors and design were based on Sailor Mars. ;*GF13-050NSWKin Nobel Gundam Unit 4 (Kin Type) : Fourth Prototype of the Nobel Gundam series. Its overall armor and frame were been revised, giving it a much slender and taller appearance. The Berserker System is been revised to function correctly and is equipped with a Vector Engine on its chest. The suit is been equipped with special cooling system in a shape of a huge ponytail in its head and several cooling systems on its antenna, however the major flaw is it can have a electrical discharge phenomenon, a flaw the researchers discovered during testing. It's colors and design were based on Sailor Jupiter. ;*GF13-050NSWAin Nobel Gundam Unit 5 (Ain Type) : Fifth Prototype of the Nobel Gundam series. Following the flaw of the 4th unit, the final prototype is been overhauled completely and the cooling system is been officially revised into a ribbon on its chest and head. It also has protective goggles which is present on the finished version. Also called V Gundam due to its V-Fin. It's colors and design were based on Sailor Venus' second design. ;*GF13-050NSWKai Nobel Gundam Kai Type : An amphibious variant equipped with an enhanced beam reflector and hydrojet thrusters on its head. It is used as part of Neo Sweden's colony defense. It's colors and design were based on Sailor Neptune. ;*GF13-050NSWMei Nobel Gundam Mei Type :Long Ranged variant of the Nobel Gundam. It is equipped with the Berserker System and a powerful long ranged buster launcher but the should armor equipped is removed. It is used as part of Neo Sweden's colony defense. It's colors and design were based on Sailor Pluto. ;*GF13-050NSWTen Nobel Gundam Ten Type :Aerial combat variant. It's equipped with enhanced thrusters, allowing it to fly as well as enhanced armor. With its close combat capabilities, it is equipped only with Beam Sabers. It is used as part of Neo Sweden's colony defense. It's colors and design were based on Sailor Uranus. ;*GF13-050NSWTom Nobel Gundam Tom Type :Nuclear Warfare variant. It's equipped with various nuclear weapons in the concept of "Eliminating multiple Mobile Suit Armies in one shot". It's also equipped with enhanced thrusters on its shoulder armor and a more powerful Berserker System. However the suit is never been approved by the Neo Sweden Government and therefore wasn't developed. It's colors and design were based on Sailor Saturn. ;*GF13-050NSWCbi Nobel Gundam CBi :A successor unit of the Nobel Gundam and Neo Sweden's entry to the 14th Gundam Fight, once used as a training mobile fighter. It has a much smaller appearance unlike its sister unit and has good combat capabilities. Its overall legs and heels were modified for balance and stability and its head is modified allowing its vulcan guns to have more ammunition. It's "Pigtails" contributes to the AMBAC, having high mobility thanks to additional thrusters. For space combat, the Nobel Gundam CBi can mount to the support Mobile Horse "Pegasus", giving it enhanced mobility and combat capabilities, however due to its size, it cannot execute various ultimate attacks. Unlike its sister unit, it is not equipped with the Berserker System. The unit itself resembles Super Sailor Chibi Moon, Chibiusa's upgraded form while the Mobile Horse Pegasus is a tribute to Pegasus, the winged horse and Chibiusa's friend in Sailor Moon Super S. ;*GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam GPB-D Color "Cardinal" ;*Nobel Gundam Deco ;*Nobel M Gundam Picture Gallery Gf13-050nsw-gff.jpg|Nobel Gundam (GFF Version) NobelGundamCard.jpg|Nobel Gundam as featured in Gundam War card game super nobel gundam.jpg|Nobel Gundam (left) with Super Nobel Gundam (center) and Rising Gundam (right) Gf13-050nsw-5-Ain- .jpg|Nobel Gundam CBi Nobel Gundam in manga Erupting Neo Hong Kong!.jpg|Nobel Gundam as seen on Super-Class! Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Erupting Neo Hong Kong! GBF - Berserker System.jpg|Nobel Gundam's Berserker System as seen on Gundam Build Fighters TV series ms_modal_unit_gg_03.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. EXVS FULL BOOST Nobel Gundam.jpg|As seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost Gunpla HG - GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam - Boxart.jpg|1/144 HGFC GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam (2011): box art Hgfc-nobel-1.jpg|1/144 HGFC GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam Mode (2011): box art Action Figures MSiA_gf13-0501nsw_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "GF13-050NSW Nobell Gundam" (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_gf13-0501nsw_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Noble Gundam" (North American release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_gf13-0501nsw_p03_USARenewal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Noble Gundam" (North American renewal version; 2003): package front view. MSiA_gf13-0501nsw-Beserker_p01_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Noble Gundam (Berserker Mode)" (North American limited edition release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_WalterGundamDarkNobell_p01_USA.jpg|"Dark Noble Gundam" figure as part of MSiA / MIA "Walter Gundam & Dark Noble Gundam" double set (North American release; 2003): package front view. GFF_0029_GodGundamNobellGundam_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0029 "GF13-017NJII God Gundam & GF13-050NSW Nobell Gundam" double pack (2006): package front view GFF_0029_GodGundamNobellGundam_box-back.jpg|GFF #0029 "GF13-017NJII God Gundam & GF13-050NSW Nobell Gundam" double pack (2006): package rear view GFF_0029_GodGundamNobellGundam_Sample.jpg|GFF #0029 GF13-017NJII God Gundam (left) and GF13-050NSW Nobell Gundam (right) figures (2006): product samples Notes and Trivia *Nobel Gundam is named after Swedish scientist Alfred Nobel, the man who invented dynamite and the namesake of the Nobel Prize. *The Nobel Gundam's design and its Model Graphix variants were heavily inspired by the Sailor Senshi from Naoko Takeuchi's ''Sailor Moon'' franchise. The Nobel Gundam specifically bears a strong resemblance to Sailor Venus. *Nobel Gundam's Berserk Mode's characteristics of giving the robot a red color scheme and increase on speed and power are a direct homage to Char Aznable and his MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type. The concept was later revisited with Gundam 00's Trans-Am System, which causes the Gundams to glow red and triples their performance - most notably their speed and firepower. References Novel Gundam (Nobel Gundam).jpg|Nobel Gundam CBi and Nobel Gundam Unit 5 (Ain Type) from an issue of Model Graphix magazine. Nobel-gff.jpg|Nobel Gundam (GFF Version): specification External links *GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:GF13-050NSW ノーベルガンダム